<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356022">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lolicon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Twin Threesome, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma has a lot of annoyances in her life. The Amazon twins are one of them. But at least there's a pretty enjoyable way to get them off of her back for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Ranma/Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Double Trouble</b><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
“Alright, girls,” Ranma said, straightening up to glare down at the young Chinese twins, “why don’t you two screw off for another year and-.”</p>
  <p>Ranma stopped halfway through her speech. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were holding onto each other and crying. Really outright bawling. It was kind of pathetic.</p>
  <p>“No, Ling-Ling,” Lung-Lung said, tears running down her face. “We two too lose again!”</p>
  <p>“Lung-Lung,” Ling-Ling sobbed, holding her sister just as tightly, “it so-so unfair!”</p>
  <p>Part of Ranma wondered why they were talking to each other in Japanese. The rest of her was feeling bad over making preteen girls cry, even if they <em>had</em> been trying to beat her up. And Ranma <em>knew</em> how weird the Amazons could be about losing fights. Totally unlike her, of course. Well, maybe she could throw them a bone the next time she met the twins.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ranma said, grabbing a broom and ushering the green and pink haired girls out of the dojo. “Come back next time with a better plan.”</p>
  <p>Shaking her head, Ranma got back to practicing for when she had to fight an <em>actually</em> difficult opponent. Like Kodachi! Chuckling to herself over that ridiculous idea, Ranma decided that fighting the twins was enough of a warm up. Now she could get down to the <em>actual</em> practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
“Ranma!” Two voices cried out in unison.</p>
  <p>Ranma sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around, pretty sure she knew what she was going to see. As a matter of fact, the only thing she <em>actually</em> saw was the sole of a shoe, approaching her face pretty quickly.</p>
  <p>The kick was enough to knock Ranma down, especially since she wasn’t braced. Ranma spent a few seconds laying there, staring upwards at the sky and wondering if the twins had actually come up with a new idea in the past two days, or if they were just going to charge in and try to beat her up like last time.</p>
  <p>Ranma rose to her feet as the twins landed on either side of her. She looked in between Ling-Ling, with the reddish hair and the blue eyes, and Lung-Lung, with the green hair and eyes. Which was the only way to tell them apart, since they were wearing the same outfit.</p>
  <p>“Back again, girls?” Ranma asked, raising her fists and taking a stance. “You’ve got guts, but do you-.”</p>
  <p>Halfway through her speech, the twins attacked. Their blows didn’t really <em>hurt</em>, since they weren’t at Ryoga’s level. Ranma rolled her eyes and thought about how best to get rid of them.</p>
  <p>Then she realized that if she did <em>that</em>, then she was going to have to deal with two crying little girls and look like a <em>jerk</em>. What if Akane saw that? That thought, and the complete lack of anything else for Ranma to do this afternoon, made up her mind.</p>
  <p>Five minutes later, the twins ‘beat’ Ranma. She slumped down on a bench in the park they had ended up in, looking up at the slowly dawning expressions of victory on the twins faces as they realized that they had actually won.</p>
  <p>“We did it, Lung-Lung!” Ling-Ling cried out, reaching over and slapping her sister on the back.</p>
  <p>“I knew we could!” Lung-Lung said, doing the same to her sister. Then she looked down at Ranma and grinned. “We have to tell Big Sis Shampoo about this.”</p>
  <p>“But first,” Ling-Ling said, looking back down at Ranma and smiling widely as Ranma stared up at her, making an exaggerated show of panting for breath, “let’s get her ready!”</p>
  <p>Wait, what? Ranma tilted her head to the side as the two girls started talking to each other quickly in Chinese. Why were they waiting until <em>now</em> to start using their birth tongue, unless they <em>wanted</em> Ranma…</p>
  <p>Ranma’s thoughts were cut off as the twins jumped her. She squeaked as she toppled backwards, carried over the back of the park bench and down onto the hot summer grass. She blinked quickly as she stared up at the two of them, wondering just what the hell was going on. And if she should have spent a bit more time thinking about what the Chinese Amazons would do to a woman that lost a fight with them.</p>
  <p>“She is too-too pretty, yes?” Lung-Lung asked, sitting down on one of Ranma’s legs and keeping her trapped on the ground. Well, ‘trapped’, given how much she weighed and how strong Ranma was, even in her girl form. “Such a shame when we bring her back.”</p>
  <p>Wait, what?</p>
  <p>“Sister is too-too right,” Ling-Ling said, bringing Ranma’s wrists up above her head and sitting down on <em>them</em> as well. “Nobody around…” she added, looking around at the deserted park.</p>
  <p>Then the twins reached down and grabbed Ranma’s red shirt. Ranma rolled her blue eyes as they pulled the silk shirt up over her breasts. Man, <em>everyone</em> always seemed to go right to those, huh? Every time, without fail.</p>
  <p>Ranma’s thoughts about how everyone seemed to like her tits were derailed when four small, clever hands reached down and started playing with her chest. She gasped and shivered, feeling arousal instantly starting to form inside of her core. She looked up at the twins in shock. Surely they were too young to <em>really</em> be interested in something like this, right?</p>
  <p>“Big Sis’s airen has too-too big breasts to be husband,” Ling-Ling said as she stroked Ranma’s tits, running her small, delicate fingers along Ranma’s nipples. “Make much better wife for Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung.”</p>
  <p>“Sister is too-too right,” Lung-Lung said. “But we can share with Big Sister.”</p>
  <p>And then the twins moved their hands down until they were fiddling with the waistband of Ranma’s black pants. Ranma let them. After all, just how far could kids their age go? And it wasn’t as if Ranma hadn’t used her body before to distract the people she was fighting. Using her body to make some girls feel good was… okay, that was something Ranma had a certain amount of experience with as well. And with boys, for that matter.</p>
  <p>The twins pulled Ranma’s pants and underwear down in a single motion. Ranma squirmed around, blushing a bit as she was fully bared to the twins gaze. And the twins seemed to like what they saw. And touched.</p>
  <p>“Oh yes,” Lung-Lung said as she ran a hand up Ranma’s inner thigh, stopping right before she would reach Ranma’s red-furred pussy. “She have a too-too good body!”</p>
  <p>Ranma thought she was going to go crazy if she had to hear ‘too-too’ again. Also, she was getting stripped naked and molested by a pair of underage twins. That seemed like a much better reason to be freaking out than word choice.</p>
  <p>Ranma was busy watching Lung-Lung touch her lower body, and she didn’t even realize that Ling-Ling had moved away until she felt something wrapping around her wrists. Ranma looked up just in time to see Ling-Ling completing the knot, tying Ranma’s wrists together.</p>
  <p>“Hey!” Ranma said, sitting up and trying to undo the knot. But the rope was too strong and the knot itself was out of reach of her fingers. “What the hell are you doing?”</p>
  <p>“You lose,” Ling-Ling said with a cheery grin as she produced more rope. “We win.” She smiled. “And Chinese Amazons get to enjoy victory!” She and Lung-Lung high-fived each other at that.</p>
  <p>Ranma narrowed her eyes, wondering if all those times <em>she</em> had defeated an Amazon had entitled her to any special rewards. She had a feeling that it didn’t, and that it was yet another self-serving rule the Amazons had made up. Well, she might as well go along with it. After all, how extreme could the two kids get?</p>
  <p>Ranma got her answer when she was stripped completely naked and tied up. By which point, of course, it was too late, with her arms tied together at both the wrists and elbows, a network of rope around her body that, Ranma had to admit, presented her body, especially her breasts in a pretty erotic manner and her legs were actually spread pretty far apart due to an iron bar that Lung-Lung had produced from <em>somewhere</em>.</p>
  <p>Well, what the twins didn’t have in foreign language skills or fighting prowess, they did in knowing how to tie other girls up. Ranma twisted around, and realized that she really <em>wasn’t</em> able to get out of this getup. She was stuck fast!</p>
  <p>“She look pretty,” Ling-Ling said, standing above Ranma and wiping her hands clean. “Big Sister will be so-so surprised when she sees what we do!”</p>
  <p>“But why wait until we get there to have fun?” Lung-Lung said, looking down at Ranma with a funny smile on her face. “We win, we have fun!”</p>
  <p>The twins nodded at that. Then they started getting naked as well. Ranma’s eyes widened, and if her mouth hadn’t been held open by a plastic gag that was making her drool on her chest, she would have said something about feminine modesty (for the first time in her life). As it was, she just shook her head as much as she could with the collar around her neck.</p>
  <p>Then Ranma’s train of thought was thoroughly derailed as the twins finished stripping. Her eyes got big as she stared at the two biggest dicks she had <em>ever</em> seen. And Ranma knew a thing or two about cocks! She swallowed heavily as she stared at the erect dicks. How hadn’t she seen even a sign of them in the twins clothing before? Something that big should be <em>really</em> easy to spot!</p>
  <p>“Ah,” Lung-Lung said, reaching down and giving her shaft a few quick strokes. “It feel too-too nice to not be hiding this away!” She looked down at Ranma and smiled. “It feel even better to use it.”</p>
  <p>“We make sure that nobody but us make you feel good,” Ling-Ling said, stroking herself as she smiled down at Ranma. “You be only a Amazon girl.”</p>
  <p>Despite herself, Ranma was feeling her arousal starting to heighten as she stared at the cocks. They were <em>big</em> dicks. Really, really big dicks. She swallowed as she thought about what it would feel like to have those monsters inside of her. Pretty good, she was willing to bet.</p>
  <p>And then the twins were on her. Ranma was rocked backwards a bit as the two small, naked bodies crashed into her, bearing her down onto the ground as the twins figured out how they were going to begin to fuck her. Ranma’s opinions on the matter weren’t asked, and she wasn’t entirely certain what she would have said <em>anyway</em>. She was still trying to deal with the fact that two girls who had obviously barely hit puberty had dicks that big, and seemed to know how to use them as well as they were planning to.</p>
  <p>Ranma’s head was turned to the side, and Ling-Ling’s cock rested against her parted lips. The small, slender girl rubbed her dick around Ranma’s face, already drooling precum. Ranma swallowed as she crossed her eyes, trying to get a proper look at the shaft that was obviously about to fill her up.</p>
  <p>And meanwhile, Lung-Lung was busy working as well. She was sitting on Ranma’s stomach, her dick resting in between Ranma’s breasts. She was still playing with Ranma’s boobs for the moment, but Ranma <em>knew</em> that she was about to start giving a titfuck <em>real</em> soon.</p>
  <p>Both of the twins started using Ranma at the same time. Lung-Lung pushed Ranma’s boobs together, forming a tight tunnel that could barely wrap around her large cock. And Ling-Ling drove her dick into Ranma’s mouth.</p>
  <p>Ranma knew how to handle something like <em>that</em>, of course, and could take the younger girl’s huge cock all the way inside of her. Which ended up being even deeper than planned, because Ranma still hadn’t fully grasped just how big the twin’s cocks were. Ling-Ling quickly ended up in Ranma’s throat, making her neck stretch out as the tied-up redhead struggled to accommodate the cock that was using her.</p>
  <p>Ranma had taken a cock or two (or more) in her time, and she at least knew what to <em>do</em> when she was giving a blowjob. But the sheer size of Ling-Ling was still a challenge. And, of course, there was the worry about what would be needed later on, because if there was one thing Ranma had learned, it was that martial artists had a <em>lot</em> of stamina. And that more than one orgasm was going to be needed before the twins would be satisfied.</p>
  <p>Well, if Ranma got <em>really</em> wet before she had to take a cock inside of her pussy, then that wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Her ass would still be a worry, but Ranma was hoping that a solution would present itself before push came to shove.</p>
  <p>And in the meantime, Ranma might was well give the best blowjob and titfuck that she could. And Ranma liked to think that she was as skilled with that sort of thing as she was at everything else she tried.</p>
  <p>Ranma bobbed her head up and down, as much as she could with the collar holding her neck in place. That meant that Ling-Ling had to do most of the work, but the red-haired girl didn’t seem to mind that. In fact, she got a good, firm grip on the sides of Ranma’s head and started thrusting her hips back and forth, really driving her dick in and out of Ranma’s mouth. Ranma started making some pretty lewd noises as that happened and as her mouth and neck were repeatedly filled up with cock over and over again.</p>
  <p>A bit lower down, Lung-Lung was hard at work as well, humping back and forth along Ranma’s boobs. It felt pretty good, actually, feeling the hard shaft rubbing against Ranma’s soft, sensitive tits, as well as the hands touching her and teasing her nipples.</p>
  <p>Ranma could feel arousal forming inside of her pussy and leaking out of her folds, running along her skin before dripping onto the ground. She was going to be left in a pretty big puddle at the end of all of this, Ranma realized.</p>
  <p>“Oh, she is too-too good with her mouth,” Ling-Ling loudly declared. “It like she practice before, just for us!”</p>
  <p>Well, Ranma <em>did</em> have plenty of practice, of course. It hadn’t been for these little brats, but at least it was coming in handy.</p>
  <p>Ranma looked up at Ling-Ling as the young girl kept on fucking her mouth and throat. The Chinese girl was pretty attractive, actually. There was something about her slender body and barely-there breasts that added something nice to the mix of arousal that Ranma was feeling. Ranma wondered what it would be like to actually feel that soft, delicate body.</p>
  <p>Shit, was Ranma developing a new fetish? This wasn’t the sort of thing she had ever thought of before, but now that the idea had entered her mind, it was <em>really</em> difficult to get it out of her head. Probably something she shouldn’t be sharing with anyone else, though. Especially not Shampoo. Or wait, maybe Shampoo would be in favor of this sort of thing. It was hard to tell with her, sometimes.</p>
  <p>Well, Ranma wouldn’t be saying <em>anything</em> for a while, not in the set up she was in right now. All she could do was make some gagging sounds as Ling-Ling kept on filling her throat up as she and her sister used Ranma’s body in a pretty fun manner.</p>
  <p>Ranma could tell that her neck was bulging as Ling-Ling thrust into her mouth over and over again. She was just feeling so <em>full</em> and her body was deforming to take the dicks that were using her, over and over again. There was nothing she could do but lay back and let them use her. Which felt good enough that Ranma didn’t have any actual problems with that.</p>
  <p>Man, if the twins weren’t done growing yet (or, at least, if their cocks weren’t done growing) just how large were they going to get before puberty finished with them? Ranma shivered a bit at the thought. She was a… flexible girl, but if Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung got any larger, then there was just no way that Ranma would be able to take them. Already, her jaw was feeling a bit sore and she would probably have trouble talking from the fucking her throat was getting. And her breasts weren’t doing as good of a job as they normally did in wrapping themselves around a dick.</p>
  <p>Which didn’t mean that Ranma wanted them to stop or anything. She <em>was</em> having fun, quite a bit of fun, as the twins pulled themselves back and forth. Plus, of course, they were enjoying themselves as well. Ranma had a bit of a soft spot for kids, even kids that tried to beat her up. The look on their faces as they fucked her <em>did</em> make Ranma feel nice and warm inside.</p>
  <p>Although Ranma thought that a load of cum would make her feel even <em>warmer</em>. And anyways, Ranma was feeling hungry, and a load of cum would be way healthier for her than an ice cream sundae or something.</p>
  <p>Ranma pressed her tongue against the shaft inside of her mouth, rubbing as much of it with her tongue as she could. Ling-Ling seemed to appreciate the effort, and reached down to rub Ranma’s hair. Okay, that was a <em>bit</em> patronizing, but Ranma could live with it. Especially since there weren’t any other options for her to use like this.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was moving like a wild thing as she fucked Ranma’s chest. A lesser girl would be worried about chafing by now, but not Ranma! Instead, she just enjoyed the feeling of small hands pressing into her fat breasts and slender fingers toying with her nipples. And it <em>did</em> feel very good. Ranma was feeling pretty hot down below, and was rocking her hips, trying to find <em>some way</em> to masturbate and get herself an orgasm. Nothing happened, sadly, and she was forced to get more and more turned on as the twins kept on playing with her.</p>
  <p>The twins actually looked <em>really</em> cute like this, Ranma reflected, mostly looking at Ling-Ling but getting the occasional glimpse of Lung-Lung as well. Something about the expression on their faces, and the sweet sounds they were making made Ranma feel really good about herself, on top of the actual arousal she was feeling. And she was sure that feeling would continue to last until the twins opened their mouths and started bragging about their superiority in Japanese that Ranma was sure was far worse than they could actually speak in.</p>
  <p>“Her breasts are too-too good,” Lung-Lung declared, either not seeing or not caring about the twitch Ranma was starting to develop at that repeated word. “And too-too big.” She reached down and cupped one of Ranma’s boobs, her small, delicate fingers sinking into the fat of Ranma’s tit. “Lung-Lung hopes that she and Ling-Ling never get so big and bothersome.”</p>
  <p>There was a lot that Ranma could have said about that if there wasn’t both a gag and a cock in her mouth. For one, Shampoo, their beloved big sister, wasn’t <em>that</em> much smaller than Ranma, and, possibly, actually had her beat when overall body size and everything was worked in. For another, there was that Ranma looked <em>great</em> with these titties and the only problem she had when fighting as a girl was that her limbs were shorter than she’d like.</p>
  <p>As it was, the only arguments Ranma actually made sounded something like ‘ghkk ggh gkgh’ as Ling-Ling kept on thrusting into her throat, over and over again, not giving the redhead a single moment of respite. She couldn’t even see Lung-Lung that well, with how often her face was pressed right up against Ling-Ling’s slender hips. She’d just have to hope that her mouth and throat were left in good enough condition to talk once the twins were done using her and untied her. Then she could demonstrate to both of them the superiority of the full-grown female form. Or at least the teenage female form.</p>
  <p>For now, Ranma just let them keep on fucking her. And it was pretty good foreplay for Ranma. Lung-Lung, for all that she said she didn’t care for having a set of boobies the size of Ranma’s own, sure knew how to make a big chest like Ranma’s feel <em>good</em>. Her hands, when they weren’t pressing Ranma’s tits together to form a tunnel for her to fuck, were toying with Ranma’s nipples and stroking her curves. It felt <em>very</em> good, and Ranma’s untended pussy was leaking arousal, her lower lips slowly drawing apart as she got more and more turned on.</p>
  <p>“I’m getting close, sister,” Ling-Ling said as she kept on fucking Ranma’s mouth.</p>
  <p>“I’m getting close as well, other sister,” Ling-Ling said, her voice a bit ragged as she leered down at Ranma’s chest.</p>
  <p>Ranma tensed up a bit and then forced herself to relax. She might as well enjoy this. Just sit back and let it happen.</p>
  <p>And then it did. Ling-Ling pulled out of Ranma’s mouth and started pumping her cock, her small hand not able to completely wrap around her thick cock. There was a wild look in her eyes as she stared down at Ranma, who was staring right back up at her.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung, meanwhile, stayed buried inside of Ranma’s cleavage as she came. Ranma could actually feel Lung-Lung’s dick twitch as she kept her cock pressed up against Ranma’s body. It felt so <em>hot</em> and so <em>hard</em>.</p>
  <p>Ling-Ling’s came a <em>lot</em>. Ranma blinked as she felt something hot and sticky land on her cheek, only to be followed by more and more as Ling-Ling gave her a one-woman bukkake, her dick twitching enough that every part of Ranma’s face got covered with cum. Ranma had to close her eyes to avoid getting any of the semen in her blue eyes, and she still felt more and more cum covering her cheeks and forehead and chin and, especially, landing on her lips.</p>
  <p>Ranma’s tongue flicked out to lick up some of that cum, and she <em>liked</em> the taste. It sent a nice shiver through her, and she shifted around, feeling the arousal growing inside of her. Ling-Ling had some fairly tasty cum, and she wondered if her sister tasted just as good.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was certainly cumming as much as Ling-Ling was. Ranma’s boobs were getting covered with cum, jets of semen getting forced up through her cleavage only to start flowing back down, covering so <em>much</em> of Ranma’s curves as Lung-Lung panted, still drawing her hips back and forth in erratic jerking motions. Ranma could feel so <em>much</em> of her body getting covered in hot, sticky, thick cum. It was pretty hot, and she could feel her arousal growing inside of her. Her fingers wiggled, but there was just no way that she could untie herself, let alone masturbate, which is what she <em>needed</em> to do.</p>
  <p>After a minute or so, Lung-Lung slipped out of Ranma’s cleavage, letting her boobs fall back open. Ranma panted, looking down at her tits. There was a <em>lot</em> of white cum on them. Just all <em>over</em> them, covering so much of her quite large boobs. Man, were the twins backed up or were they always this <em>productive</em>? Ranma’s face felt like there was an even heavier load of cum up there then on her breasts. She could feel it slowly running down her face, thick droplets forming to fall down onto her shoulders and breasts.</p>
  <p>Ranma panted for breath, feeling the semen running along the curves of her breasts and filling her mouth as the twins drew away. Both of them were looking happy and flushed and still ready to go. Their cocks, certainly, were just as stiff as they had ever been, wagging back and forth as they stood and stretched.</p>
  <p>“She is too-too good,” one of them said. Ranma wasn’t sure which, since she had closed her eyes to catch her breath for a bit. “But how is she lower down?”</p>
  <p>That got Ranma’s eyes to snap open in a hurry. She looked up at the twins as they smiled at each other. And then they were descending on her again, their small, surprisingly strong hands lifting her up and twisting her around as they debated about what way would be best to fuck her in.</p>
  <p>Ranma was horny enough that it actually felt pretty good to be touched like that. The twins were fairly gentle, after all, as they explored Ranma’s body. Not that Ranma always said no to rougher treatment, of course. But right now, out here underneath the sky and the sun, completely naked, Ranma was ready for a bit gentler touch than what some people like to do to her.</p>
  <p>The twins were both kneeling over Ranma, their dicks still rock hard. Ranma’s tongue flicked out as far as it could to lick at her lips as she looked at the two slender bodies hovering over her. As nice as the sight was, the feeling of their hands on her body felt <em>much</em> better.</p>
  <p>The twins were paying a lot of attention to Ranma’s pussy, poking and prodding at it. The redhead shivered as one of the sisters, she couldn’t tell which, ran a finger along her plump, <em>wet</em> lower lips. That felt <em>good</em> and Ranma could feel her heart starting to beat faster and faster inside of her chest as she got played with.</p>
  <p>“She is too-too big and soft,” Ling-Ling said, as she moved back from Ranma’s pussy to play with her boobs a bit.</p>
  <p>Ranma bridled at that, as much as she could with the ropes restraining her movement. She wasn’t <em>soft</em>. Yes, she had sensitive skin and big boobies and an ass that jiggled a <em>lot</em>, but she also had plenty of muscles everywhere there should be muscles!</p>
  <p>“Yah ah ha yah in,” Ranma tried to diplomatically explain. But the gag distorted her words so much that neither twin even bothered to look up at her as they kept on playing with her body.</p>
  <p>And Ranma was quickly becoming unable to say anything more meaningful anyway. The way the twins were touching her showed that they <em>really</em> understood how to tease the female body, and Ranma was getting <em>really</em> wet and sensitive as four hands and two mouths played with her body.</p>
  <p>The fingers that slid inside of her from time to time felt <em>really</em> good, and every time one of the twins slid down to poke around inside of Ranma’s hot, wet folds, the redhead would squeeze down tight, doing her best to keep the finger inside of her for as long as she could. It was never long enough for her to cum from it, though. And so Ranma would be left empty, panting and needy once more, only to start writhing around again as Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung toyed with her.</p>
  <p>“How you want to fuck her, Lung-Lung?” Ling-Ling asked, sitting on top of Ranma’s left leg, her dick swaying back and forth.</p>
  <p>“Lung-Lung want to see how this feels around her,” Lung-Lung said, reaching down to rub at Ranma’s pussy and remove any doubt of what <em>this</em> meant. “It should feel too-too good.”</p>
  <p>“Then Ling-Ling will go from behind,” Ling-Ling said, nodding decisively. “Use Ancient Amazon Double Team Technique!”</p>
  <p>Ranma swallowed. She wasn’t a stranger to getting her pussy and her ass filled at the same time. Heck, she wasn’t a stranger to sucking a cock or licking a pussy while that was happening to her. But these were some big damn cocks that were going to be going inside of her. Ranma was flexible, in more ways than one, but that was <em>still</em> asking a whole hell of a lot for Ranma to be able to take those dicks.</p>
  <p>“Think we do as good of a job as when we did it with Big Sister?” Lung-Lung asked, slowly circling her finger around Ranma’s clit. Both of them sighed happily. “She so-so happy when at how we make her feel.”</p>
  <p>Well, that changed things completely. If Shampoo, or <em>any</em> other martial artist could do something, then Ranma could do it as well, except <em>better</em>. That was just logical, really.</p>
  <p>“Om on yu wo,” Ranma said, deciding that things needed to hurry up if she was going to prove that she was better able to take two monstrous cocks inside of her pussy and her ass than Shampoo was. Time was a-wasting here! “Acht oo!”</p>
  <p>“Yes, yes,” Ling-Ling said, blindly reaching behind herself and patting Ranma on top of the head. “What you think, sister? We try Descending Tiger?”</p>
  <p>“Ling-Ling is as right as ever,” Lung-Lung said with a nod. She took her hand away from Ranma’s pussy which made the redhead shiver in loss. “We still have plenty more rope, yes?”</p>
  <p>Ranma just had time to start to worry about what they were saying and what they meant when she felt hands grabbing at her. She did her best not to struggle since, one, she was about eighty percent certain the twins weren’t going to do anything bad to her, and two, even if they were, she wasn’t getting out of these ropes in the next five minutes <em>anyway</em>.</p>
  <p>Ranma ended up dangling from a tree branch, with her wrists pointed straight up and straining a bit from the tension of supporting her body weight from a rope draped over the branch. But Ranma <em>was</em> a martial artist, and could handle something like this. She was just squeaking a lot as she twisted around in the breeze.</p>
  <p>The twins took up their positions again, Lung-Lung in front of Ranma, and Ling-Ling behind her. That made Ranma’s eyes get wide as she realized that not only was she about to take a <em>very</em> large cock in a hole that hadn’t been used for fucking for the past week, but she was going to get filled in from the front as well. Ranma was going to get <em>stuffed</em> with cock.</p>
  <p>And there wasn’t a whole lot she could do about it.</p>
  <p>At least the twins were getting her ready. Ranma blushed as she felt a pair of small fingers prodding against her butt, lubing her up and, she had to admit, making her feel good. Ranma’s ass wasn’t as good as her pussy, at least when it came to her <em>own</em> pleasure, but it still felt <em>nice</em>.</p>
  <p>“What you think, Ling-Ling?” Lung-Lung asked, rubbing her thick dick against Ranma’s lower belly, sending all kinds of sensitive tingles through the redhead. “We make Big Sister’s airen into our wife right now?”</p>
  <p>“That sound too-too good,” Ling-Ling agreed as she started rubbing something that was a <em>lot</em> thicker than her fingers against Ranma’s butt, pressing down against the plump, firm cheeks. “Shampoo and all of us go back home with new, pregnant wife.”</p>
  <p>Wait, pregnant? Could Ranma even get pregnant? Ranma decided she was fine with never finding out, and wiggled around, trying to talk through the gag.</p>
  <p>Her wiggling and squirming were interrupted as the twins slid into her at the same time. Ranma’s eyes got wide and she tensed up. Then she relaxed, as the pleasure surged through her. She breathed heavily in and out, feeling the hot, wonderful pleasure coursing through her body as the twins started to really <em>fuck</em> her.</p>
  <p>And they were fucking her pretty hard, too. It seemed that they still had plenty of energy left inside of them, and they were going back and forth really hard inside of Ranma’s holes, forcing them open and remolding Ranma’s pussy and ass around the thick dicks, bigger than anything Ranma had ever taken before. Even trapped between the twins, Ranma was still jiggling around a lot with the force of the thrusts that were pounding into her. Luckily, she was enough of a <span>slut</span> martial artist to really enjoy what was happening to her.</p>
  <p>Ranma was making all kinds of sounds now that her mouth was no longer getting filled up with a cock. Of course, since the gag was still forcing both her lips and her teeth open, she still wasn’t <em>saying</em> anything. She was just moaning like a whore as her body felt like it was on <em>fire</em> from the force of the dicks moving in and out of her pussy and ass.</p>
  <p>“This girl is too-too good,” Ling-Ling declared as her fingers dug into Ranma’s large, firm butt. “She not need much training in Seven Secret Arts back home.”</p>
  <p>“Ling-Ling is right,” Lung-Lung said, nodding her head up and down as she held onto Ranma’s hips. “Almost like she spend entire life in Amazon villages.”</p>
  <p>Well, Ranma <em>did</em> have quite a bit of experience in being a martial artist. And a marital artist as well. There was more than one way to get Akane to cool down, after all. Ranma knew what would work and what didn’t, and she also used those lessons on Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, guys who had something she wanted, Ryoga when Ranma was in the mood for something besides a fight, and when Ranma was feeling bored and saw someone hot.</p>
  <p>So it made sense that she knew how to use her pussy and ass to make other people feel good, even when she was tied up pretty thoroughly. And even when those people were annoying Chinese pipsqueaks (who Ranma was <em>sure</em> spoke Japanese a lot better than they were pretending to) Ranma was still going to do her best.</p>
  <p>And they were pretty skilled, too. Sure, it might seem that they were just sawing in and out of Ranma’s holes, greedily intent on their own pleasure as they wrapped the full-figured redhead around their holes, but Ranma was skilled enough to recognize the level of skill that <em>they</em> were showing as well, as their hands glided over her body, touching certain points on Ranma’s body that made her feel <em>really</em> good.</p>
  <p>Ranma shivered and sighed as she kept on getting fucked, feeling her orgasm growing inside of her. Growing pretty fast inside of her, actually. Ranma was always easier to turn on as a girl than as a guy, and with what the twins were doing to her, she was getting <em>really</em> turned <em>really</em> quickly. She was sure that she was going to cum really hard really soon and she was really going to enjoy it. Really.</p>
  <p>Cum was still dripping down off of Ranma’s face. And that meant that it was collecting on her breasts, making them pretty white. Lung-Lung had a great view of that, since she was short enough that even when compared to <em>Ranma</em>, her face was still right in front of Ranma’s tits. At least that meant that she could admire her handiwork, Ranma supposed.</p>
  <p>Ranma’s tongue flicked out and licked up some of the cum that was smeared all over her face. She liked the taste of it, though there was still <em>plenty</em> more semen all over her body that Ranma just wasn’t able to reach. She was going to be quite the sight when she went home, especially since Ranma wasn’t going to be getting any of her clothes dirty by using them to clean up the semen that was all over her.</p>
  <p>Which probably meant that she could be walking back to the Tendo home buck naked except for her shoes, since Ranma <em>knew</em> that there was no way that the twins weren’t going to either cum inside of her pussy or ass or on her crotch and butt. Well, that wouldn’t be the first time Ranma had done that. Oh, or maybe the twins would bring her back with them to the Cat Café. Ranma should at least be able to score an apron there, even if somehow, naked apron felt even more kinky and erotic than just being outright naked.</p>
  <p>Ranma smiled to herself, as much as she could at least, as she considered how she was going to get home. So many fun different ideas. And all of them capping off the fun she was having right now as she got fucked <em>hard</em>.</p>
  <p>“She is getting too-too wet,” Lung-Lung announced happily. “She is going to cum!”</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was right. Ranma was getting <em>really</em> close to her orgasm, any second now. She moaned as she rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of her as she felt the thick dicks stretching her out as they kept on fucking her.</p>
  <p>Ranma wasn’t able to announce her orgasm very well when she did cum. The gag kept that from happening. All she could really do was just <em>enjoy</em> it, feeling her holes squeezing down tightly around the shafts moving in and out of her. And that still felt <em>really</em> good. Ranma panted for breath as she felt the climax running through her, making her feel <em>wonderful</em> as it happened. Yes. Oh <em>yes</em>, it was good, it was amazing, Ranma loved cumming, she loved getting fucked, she loved so much of what was happening to her.</p>
  <p>And then it was over and Ranma was still getting fucked. Well, she didn’t <em>really</em> have a problem with that. She just moaned and pushed back against the girls as best as she could, as her toes curled up against the grass. And Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung kept on fucking her.</p>
  <p>Part of Ranma was <em>really</em> surprised that nobody had come up on them yet. This <em>was</em> a public park in the middle of Tokyo. Even with how hot it was outside, there should still be people enjoying the green grass. And then enjoying the sight of two young twins fucking a tied up, hot redhead. But from this position, dangling from the tree branch, Ranma could tell that there was <em>nobody</em> walking along the path just a meter or two away.</p>
  <p>Ranma didn’t really care about it, one way or another. She knew she had a great body. If people wanted to look at that rocking bod, well, she didn’t have a problem with that. She would decide who she fucked, of course, but letting people get a look at her hot, hot body? Ranma was completely okay with that sort of thing.</p>
  <p>But so far there hadn’t been anyone along but the twins to properly admire Ranma, her hair, her eyes, her boobs, all the bits of her that made her just so hot. Oh well, she’d just have to satisfy herself with how she <em>was</em> getting fucked. And Ranma thought that she could manage with that, as she rocked back and forth between the two girls thrusting in and out of her pussy.</p>
  <p>“Lung-Lung,” Ling-Ling said from behind Ranma. Her voice was a bit strained as she kept on thrusting in and out of Ranma’s fat ass. “What you think of taking her straight home with us?”</p>
  <p>“That too-too nice of an idea,” Lung-Lung said, sighing happily. “But Big Sister would be mad at us if we didn’t let her have marriage bed with Arien too.”</p>
  <p>Wow, those girls were behind the times, weren’t they? Ranma and Shampoo had done that a few months ago, when Shampoo had gotten possessed by the ghost of a wife that had died before she had consummated her marriage with her husband. Ranma had to admit that Shampoo had looked nice in a Western style wedding dress. And Shampoo had been quite keen on Ranma-chan in a tuxedo, too (the bride had been ecstatic over her redheaded husband as well). At least, for the five minutes or so that Ranma had worn the tuxedo before stripping down to use the strap-on on the possessed Shampoo. And then unpossessed Shampoo the morning after.</p>
  <p>Ranma smirked as much as she could through the gag that was making her drool on herself. Then she kept on rocking back and forth against the twins as they kept on fucking her. It felt <em>really</em> good, and Ranma shivered. She wondered how long it was going to take for them to cum, and how many orgasms Ranma was going to get in that time as well.</p>
  <p>And how many times the two of them would fuck Ranma in total. As martial artists, they were obviously going to be good for more than just one or two rounds. Although, Ranma supposed, that as <em>kids</em>, they may not be quite so able to keep on going and going and going.</p>
  <p>Then Ranma might as well enjoy this for as long as she could, she decided. As if she was ever going to go anything different, of course. She rocked back and forth against the cocks inside of her, squeezing down <em>hard</em>, and luxuriating in the feeling of the small hands exploring and molesting her body.</p>
  <p>Ling-Ling was paying quite a bit of attention to Ranma’s ass. Even more than the thick dick that was buried deep inside of her, of course. Her hands were squeezing down as hard as she could. Which, given how small they were, didn’t mean <em>that</em> much. It still felt nice, as she played with Ranma’s body.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was paying attention to Ranma’s body as well, even beyond the dick that was moving in and out of her pussy. Her hands were mostly ignoring Ranma’s breasts, probably because of the cum that covered them. Instead, she was stroking Ranma’s inner thighs and occasionally pushing herself up to kiss Ranma.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was actually a fairly good kisser. At least, when she was able to reach Ranma’s mouth. The contortions she had to go through to manage that while still fucking Ranma meant that she didn’t do it too often, and mostly Ranma’s mouth was left alone except for the gag that was making her drool all over her breasts and rendering her speechless.</p>
  <p>And Ranma was fine with that. Kissing was <em>very</em> nice, and she had fond hopes about kissing a certain girl even without sex being involved. But when Ranma was horny, and she was very, very horny right now, kissing just couldn’t compare to getting <em>fucked</em>. She needed the cocks moving in and out of her pussy and ass a lot more than she needed a pair of lips pressed up against her own. She needed it <em>bad</em>.</p>
  <p>And Ranma was getting it. The twins were still fucking her really hard and fast, treating her just the way that she wanted to be treated right now. Their thick cocks were hollowing Ranma’s holes out, molding her pussy and ass around the huge cocks. It was feeling good, and Ranma’s blue eyes were getting fogged with lust as she kept on getting fucked. It was getting harder and harder to think of anything but the dicks using her. And Ranma didn’t really want to think about anything else. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get fucked and to enjoy getting fucked.</p>
  <p>And the various side-effects of getting fucked. Like how Ling-Ling was spanking her. That felt pretty nice, too. For one, she wasn’t spanking Ranma very <em>hard</em>, so each slap just sent fun little tingles through Ranma’s body as Ling-Ling’s small palm landed on Ranma’s butt. The red-haired girl just wasn’t strong enough to leave Ranma sobbing and bawling and <em>dripping</em> with arousal. Not like when Ryoga got his hands on her and bent her over his knee.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung was making Ranma feel good as well, even beyond what her dick was doing to the older girl. Part of that was because Ranma could actually see Lung-Lung and admire the small, cute girl as she bit her lip and focused on fucking Ranma. Another part of that was because of how sensitive Ranma’s thighs were when she was turned on. Feeling Lung-Lung running her hands along Ranma’s thighs sent some more wonderful tingles through Ranma’s body.</p>
  <p>“Am getting close, sister,” Lung-Lung said as she kept on driving in and out of Ranma’s pussy.</p>
  <p>“Am getting close, too, sister,” Ling-Ling said, her voice a bit higher-pitched than her sisters. “Let’s cum together!”</p>
  <p>That sounded great to Ranma. Especially because she was pretty close to an orgasm all of her own. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her. She could even feel the breeze blowing over her nipples as she got fucked, rocking back and forth in the air. And her pussy was drooling a <em>lot</em> of arousal as the twins kept on fucking her, fucking her so hard and so deeply.</p>
  <p>Ranma was making quick little gagging noises as her tongue poked out through the gag as she got doubleteamed. She was so turned on and needed an orgasm so bad. She was willing to do just about anything to get one. And all she needed to do was to get fucked! That was <em>convenient</em>.</p>
  <p>Ranma squeezed down tightly around the dicks inside of her. Harder around Lung-Lung’s than Ling-Ling’s, but that was just how things ended up happening. She could <em>feel</em> the sensations running up through her body out from her crotch as the two big dicks reached <em>deep</em> inside of her. She was going to cum any second now. She was just going to need a little bit more stimulation…</p>
  <p>All three girls moaned as Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling came at the same time. Ranma felt overstimulated, as her holes were suddenly stuffed with cum. And they had already been pretty full already. She twitched around in her bindings, feeling her sensitive inner walls getting coated with semen. Cum was shooting far deeper inside of her than even the twin’s huge cocks had managed to reach. Ranma was feeling so, <em>so</em> full, and if the gag hadn’t been in the way, she would have been letting the world know just how stuffed she was right now.</p>
  <p>As it was, all she could do was twitch back and forth, her toes curling as she felt the twins press up against her, their cocks still throbbing and still shooting semen inside of her. It felt <em>good</em>, and was the last little bit of stimulation that Ranma needed to cum again.</p>
  <p>Bolts of white flashed in front of her eyes as Ranma came. Her fingers clutched at the rope lifting her in the air as she felt the pleasure washing through her. Oh yes, yes, Ranma <em>loved</em> cumming. She loved it so much.</p>
  <p>Ranma pushed her breasts forward, completely on instinct. She was barely aware of what she was even doing, and certainly didn’t have the ability to force herself to stop. Instead, she just kept on <em>going</em>, letting her body do what seemed to come naturally. And it felt so <em>good</em>. She loved what was going on inside of her and wanted it to keep on going, for her orgasm to never stop.</p>
  <p>It certainly seemed like it lasted forever, in addition to the semen that Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling were pumping into her. As Ranma started to come down from her orgasm, she was shocked to realize that there was <em>still</em> cum getting pumped into her from the twins. She was feeling <em>full</em>, almost bloated from the amount of cum that was filling her up. She gasped heavily, shoulders rising and falling as she felt her <em>womb</em> getting filled by cum. And her ass was so, <em>so</em> stuffed.</p>
  <p>“She is too-too good,” Ling-Ling said, her voice rather wobbly as she held on tight to Ranma’s sides, her hips jerking back and forth, driving her dick <em>deep</em> inside of Ranma and only coming out a little way when she pulled back. “Feel <em>great</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” Lung-Lung said, her own voice rather hazy and out of it. “Japanese girls can be just as good as Amazons!”</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling both stepped back from Ranma, pulling their dicks out of her. Ranma moaned at the loss of sensation and <em>then</em> at the feeling of cum starting to pour out of her pussy and ass, running down her legs and forming a large puddle on the ground right underneath her. She was still feeling <em>good</em>, and her muscles were twitching in the aftershocks of the wonderful pleasure that had surged through her body.</p>
  <p>Lung-Lung grabbed a knife and tossed it upwards. Ranma tried to brace herself as the knife cut the rope holding her up, but she was still feeling too weak and her legs were too widely spread by the bar. Even before she felt the rope around her wrists go slack, she knew what the result was going to be.</p>
  <p>Ranma slumped down to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and anyway, with how they were still being held apart by that bar, it would take a lot of effort to keep herself upright anyways. Ranma was content to just stay down here for a bit and recover for a while.</p>
  <p>Ranma panted as she felt the twins’ hands on her, the tiny, warm hands pressing against her soft skin and firm muscle. Ranma shivered as she felt them gliding farther and farther down her body as Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung talked to each other in Chinese and giggled. Man, they weren’t up for <em>another</em> round, were they? Ranma wasn’t sure if she was, with how weak her legs felt.</p>
  <p>“We know that you not fight like you could,” Lung-Lung said, as she spread Ranma’s large ass apart. “That you try and make us feel good about losing to you and Big Sister Shampoo and Spatula Girl and Annoying Girl and Angry Girl and Pig Boy and-.”</p>
  <p>“Lung-Lung,” Ling-Ling hissed, “don’t say <em>everything</em>!” She turned to look at Ranma, crossing her arms underneath her budding breasts. “We win many, many fights!” She said, trying to look tough and determined. It was <em>adorable</em>.</p>
  <p>“Oh,” Lung-Lung said, sounding embarrassed and paused for a minute. “Anyway, we have special gift for you for making us feel so good!”</p>
  <p>Ranma <em>knew</em> that she should be wary of Amazons bearing gifts. But she just couldn’t work up the energy at the moment.</p>
  <p>The moment passed when she felt something pressing against her ass. Ranma’s eyes opened wide as a thought occurred to her. She might be able to take large insertions, but she was <em>not</em> up for having two dicks inside of her ass at the same time! Especially when those dicks were as big as the twins!</p>
  <p>“Mmrghl mmg!” Ranma said, clearly explaining her point of view on the matter.</p>
  <p>“Just a bit more… there we go!” Ling-Ling said with a happy note in her voice as she kept on pressing against Ranma’s butt.</p>
  <p>Ranma tensed up as she felt something slide into her butt. Then she relaxed. It was just a butt plug. Well, <em>just</em> a really big butt plug that was sending all kinds of funny and arousing sensations through her body as she felt herself getting stretched out by it.</p>
  <p>Ranma panted for breath, her tongue poking out a bit through her gag as she tried to cope with the sensations coming form her butt. It was a <em>big</em> plug. And it was keeping the cum that was already inside of her rear <em>inside</em>. Ranma was sure that there wasn’t going to be any leakage, not from that.</p>
  <p>“This is special Amazon relic,” Lung-Lung said, walking around to Ranma’s front and smiling down at her. “Feels too-too good, yes?” She paused for a minute, but Ranma was still too busy adjusting to the plug to answer. “Anyway, have special feature, make you feel great.” She knelt down and patted Ranma’s cheek, going pretty far back to find a spot where her sister hadn’t pumped cum onto Ranma’s features. “Special gift, just for you.”</p>
  <p>Ranma shifted around, wondering just what <em>exactly</em> that butt plug was going to do to her. She <em>knew</em> it was going to have to do <em>something</em>, because that was just how the Amazons worked. There was always a catch. But with her hands tied up above her head and her feet spread apart like they were, plus all of the other ropes on her body, there just wasn’t much she could do to figure out what the catch was.</p>
  <p>“And this is from us,” Ling-Ling said, kneeling down in front of Ranma.</p>
  <p>She hesitated just for a second, then leaned forward, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on Ranma’s mouth. She held it for a long second, and Ranma could feel the Chinese girl’s tongue flicking against the inside of her mouth. Ranma did her best to return the kiss, moaning a bit into Ling-Ling’s mouth as she felt the lust starting to rise up inside of her once again.</p>
  <p>Then Ling-Ling pulled away, to be replaced by Lung-Lung. Her twin didn’t hesitate and went straight for the kiss. With the gag in her mouth and stopping her from <em>really</em> kissing back, Ranma wasn’t quite able to tell who was better. But it sure was nice to be kissed by the both of them either way.</p>
  <p>The two young Amazons stood up, looking down at Ranma. They were both smiling as they stared and Ranma felt a faint blush starting to form on her cheeks as she looked back up at them. Luckily, the redness couldn’t be seen through the layer of drying cum that was still smeared all over her features.</p>
  <p>“Let’s go back to Cat Café,” Lung-Lung said, as she and her sister started getting dressed. “Big Sister Shampoo will be so-so proud to hear what we did!”</p>
  <p>They seemed to be forgetting something. Ranma started wiggling around on the ground, grunting and twisting around and glaring at the twins as they paused to look down on her. Just because Ranma <em>could</em> get out of the rope eventually (like, in three hours or so) didn’t meant that she wanted to be forced to do it. Not when the people who had tied her up were right <em>there</em> and wouldn’t be asking any stupid questions about why Ranma was naked and tied up.</p>
  <p>“Oh, right,” Ling-Ling said. She knelt down in front of Ranma and untied her wrists. That wasn’t a <em>lot</em>, since there was still the rope around her elbows, but it was <em>enough</em>, especially for a flexible girl like Ranma. “Bye bye, Arien! See you soon at home!”<br/>
Yeah, right. Ranma rolled her eyes, but didn’t look away as the twins kept on getting dressed. They sure did look cute. Ranma was kind of sad that she had never gotten the chance to actually feel them up like they had done to her. That would have been <em>fun</em>, feeling their soft, delicate, slender bodies underneath Ranma’s.</p>
  <p>Well, there was always next time. And Ranma was <em>sure</em> that there would be a next time. That thought stayed with her as she watched the twins leave. Then she rolled upwards, sitting down, her butt rubbing against the grass as she got to work on getting herself untied.</p>
  <p>Ranma’s eyes crossed as she discovered what the special function of the butt plug was. It was starting to vibrate, shaking and humming against her inner walls. Ranma’s ass wasn’t as sensitive as her pussy was, but it was still enough to be <em>really</em> distracting. She could feel arousal leaking out of her pussy <em>already</em>, from barely anything.</p>
  <p>It was enough to make Ranma fall onto her back, her body shivering as she felt the plug thrashing around inside of her butt. And then it stopped. Ranma’s eyes crossed, and then her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down the path that the twins had vanished along. Wait, did that mean what she thought it did?</p>
  <p>Ranma forced herself back upright into a sitting position again. And then the buzzing and vibrating started back up again. Ranma made a squealing sound that was only a <em>bit</em> muffled by the gag that was still keeping he mouth forced open. She fell <em>forward</em>, this time, planting her face in the summer grass and putting her ass up in the air. Quite the invitation to anyone walking by.</p>
  <p>And the buzzing stopped. Ranma could work out the pattern here. She breathed in and out, trying to figure out how she was going to make this work. There had to be <em>some</em> way to untie herself and get dressed again that didn’t involve sitting down and having an anal orgasm from a rapidly vibrating buttplug, right?</p>
  <p>Ranma sure <em>hoped</em> that there was a way. And <em>oh</em>, when she got out of this, she was going to have to do something really <em>special</em> to the twins to properly thank them for what they had done to her. Oh yes, something <em>really</em> special, something they wouldn’t forget anytime soon.</p>
  <p>This sort of thing was why Ranma shouldn’t get involved with Amazons, she reflected. Nothing but trouble, the lot of them. Even if the trouble Shampoo usually got Ranma into was fun while it lasted.</p>
  <p>Ranma was still <em>very</em> horny. Halfway through untying herself from the surprisingly complex network of straps and knots that the twins had gotten her into, she decided that she just couldn’t wait anymore. It was time to masturbate. And Ranma had the perfect idea about how to make that happen.</p>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Ranma wiggled herself over to the nearby bench. Her legs were still tied to the bar, and it would take far more time to get herself undone than Ranma wanted to spare. Instead, she just positioned herself over the plastic back of the bench, wiped it clean and decided to see just what the butt plug considered <em>sitting</em>.</p>
  <p>“Oh!” Ranma squeaked, her jaw falling open as she got her answer. “Oh, oh yes!”</p>
  <p>The artifact considered <em>straddling</em> to be the same as sitting down. It was going away like a demon as Ranma pressed herself down on the back of the bench and started grinding away. Ranma moaned like the slut she knew she was, bringing her hands up to cup her cum-covered breasts. It felt <em>good</em>. And Ranma wanted even more.</p>
  <p>Ranma knew she was going to be quite the sight to anyone who came by. Buck naked, rope hanging off of her, and grinding away like a mad woman at a park bench in a lustful display that had zero room for dignity in it whatsoever. And she just didn’t give a damn. She was <em>way</em> too horny from what the twins had done to her to have a care about what other people thought. Unless they wanted to fuck her. <em>Then</em> Ranma would be willing to listen to concerns about the best position to use. Otherwise? She’d listen to them <em>after</em> she got done taking care of her own needs.</p>
  <p>Two blue eyes crossed as the sensations from the plug threatened to overwhelm Ranma. It felt <em>good</em>, vibrating away inside of her. Really, really good. Ranma gasped, her shoulders shaking as she leaned forward a bit, rubbing herself against the smooth surface with a bit more force.</p>
  <p>Ranma realized that she might actually be cumming from her ass with this orgasm. Sure, her pussy was feeling great as she humped against the bench, but it just couldn’t compare to what the Chinese toy was doing to her butt. Ranma was making all kinds of squeaks and sighs as she felt the toy buzzing away inside of her.</p>
  <p>“Come on,” Ranma muttered to herself as her grinding became easier as the cum and arousal leaked out of her. “Come on, I need to cum. That’s right.”</p>
  <p>Some people might think that it was wrong or unusual for a girl to masturbate on a park bench with a sex toy in her ass and cum all over her body from getting fucked by a pair of foreign twins. But those people didn’t lead Ranma’s life. She <em>did</em> and Ranma knew that there was absolutely nothing unusual about what had happened to her whatsoever.</p>
  <p>Or, at least, nothing that she wouldn’t mind having happen to her again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>